


The Nanny

by cyenakarma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brothers, Children, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyenakarma/pseuds/cyenakarma
Summary: two little princes getting in trouble.





	The Nanny

The little boy came running around the corner, stains of tears painted his rosy cheeks and a small trail of blood ran down his arm. A little hole is seen in his shirt, the fabric around it soaked in blood.  
“What happened?”, was all she could manage before the boy flung himself in the arms of his nanny.  
The boy could barely stutter first, but the words got finally clear enough for her to understand.  
“ … and I picked her up to look at her because she was so pretty … but it was no snake and I swear I didn´t scream and then he s-stabbed me!” The last words were screamed out while the tears started running again.  
Brina rolled her eyes. “Again?”, she sighed out, clearly irritated.  
She stood up, the little prince clinging to her leg, and looked at the door.  
“Loki!”, she commanded with resignation in her voice. “I know you´re out there, troublemaker. Come in immediately.”  
Meanwhile she quickly overlooked the wound on Thors shoulder and decided that it wasn´t so bad after all. A shimmering silver light appeared around her hand and a second later the wound was gone.  
“Look, it´s all better now”, she reassured the boy, whipping his face clean. “Now stop the crying, little one. You don´t want your brother seeing you like that.”  
Little Thor sobbed one last time and steadied himself. She gave him a handkerchief and he whipped his nose.  
“That´s my boy. Everything is better now. Loki!”, she called again. “I said Come. In.” Her foot tapped on the ground in impatience. “I won´t say it again.”  
A small, raven-haired head popped in sight of the entrance. He was smaller than Thor, tiny locks curled around his face in shoulder-length.  
Very slowly he made his way across the hall, visibly hesitating.  
But there was no use temporizing this. Seconds later both brothers stood in front of their Nanny, shooting threatening looks at each other.  
Brina sighed again. “Let´s sort this out, shall we? Thor - “, she motioned him to look up. “What did you do that made Loki wanted to stab you?”  
His blue eyes widened, before he wore a suspiciously innocent expression on his face. “I didn´t do anything”, he reassured her. Way to uptight.  
Brina saw Loki open his mouth, but she commanded him silence. “No, he has to say it himself. Thor, I don´t believe you. You have to tell the truth or I will be very angry with you.”  
Little Thor pouted. “I just played in Mothers garden. And without wanting it I may have stepped on the flowerground.” His tune was all about: AND that can´t be sooo wrong, right?  
“He destroyed the flowers I planted with Mother!”, Loki finally blurted out with tears in his eyes.  
Brina´s face darkened. “Thor, you are not allowed to play in this part of the gardens. I told you many times.”  
“They´re just flowers”, Thor defended himself.  
“They´re not!” Loki gritted his teeth. “You killed them.”  
“No fighting!” Brina crossed her arms and sighed once again. “Well, what should I do with you two?” She rubbed her face and rocked it slowly in her hands, while thinking.  
The royal boys took the chance and began to bump their shoulders together, trying to make the other lose their balance, but stopped immediately when Brina looked up. She strengthen her shoulders.  
“Loki”, she held out her hand, “give me your daggers.”  
“What?! Why? I didn´t do anything wrong!”  
“What did I tell you about stabbing people?”  
He avoided her eyes. “Not to do it”, he mumbled.  
“Exactly. Now, give me your daggers.”  
Hesitantly the little boy shifted his hands and two daggers appeared out of green light. Brina watched it with hidden pride. The lessons finally paid off.  
He handed them to her. She tugged them in her belt and held her hand out again. “The other ones too, trouble.”  
Loki looked slightly surprised before he pouted. He reached under his garment and pulled out two more daggers. Brina let them vanish as well.  
“When can I have them back”, he wanted to know.  
“I haven´t decided yet”, Brina answered and then rivet her attention towards the older prince. Who doesn´t seem able to hold his laughter back.  
“I have no idea why you´re laughing, Thor. You will come with me to the Queen and you will tell her what happened to her flowerground.” Thor´s laughter faded away. “And then you will rebuild everything you destroyed.”  
His jaw dropped. “But I can´t plant flowers!”  
“He really can´t”, Loki barged in, clearly alarmed. “He will make it worse!”  
“That´s why you are helping him. And don´t worry.” She smiled. “I will watch over you all the time. You will get along well or your punishment will be much worse than that.” She clapped her hands. “Alright, let´s get moving. We have a wonderful day ahead of us, full of working in the garden and brotherly love. Let´s go!”  
And with that she walked out the door, two grumpy, little princes trailing behind her.


End file.
